


Bruce Wayne always gets what he wants

by pizzz_10



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blue Kryptonite, Bottom Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne Being a Jerk, Canon Divergence, Comeplay, Dark Bruce Wayne, Green Kryptonite, I like the idea of Clark telling Bruce to go fuck himself after the bullshit he pulled, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: After their huge fight with doomsday and with each other, Clark has been a little sore about Bruce trying kill him. Bruce can take his petty behavior, but not being rejected.
Relationships: Batman/Superman, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Bruce Wayne always gets what he wants

Bruce is standing outside Clark’s apartment door, wearing button up shirt and tie. 

He sighs a little bit before knocking on the door. 

It takes almost a minute, but the door finally opens. It's Clark and he frowns a little when he sees Bruce. "Oh it's you...need something?" 

Bruce is but hesitant before speaking. "I..got this invitation to an art show on Friday and I need a plus one. Only to avoid the media vultures asking about my personal life."

"You couldn't ask Diana?" 

"She's busy with some things on Themyscira." 

"Don't you have any other friends?" 

"No." Bruce says flatly and Clark smirks. "I'm honestly not surprised." Bruce glares at him. The Kryptonian has been passive aggressive towards him for a while now and Bruce is getting sick of it. 

Every since their fight, Clark has just been asshole. People always think of Clark or Superman as a forgiving and kind person. 

But no, the kyrptonian can be a major ass when he wants to and at first Bruce found it amusing that the alien isn't such a Boy Scout after all, but his pettiness was getting on his last nerves. 

After they had their first battle and only battle, Bruce did apologize for the misunderstanding. Well it wasn't really a proper apology, he only said "perhaps I mis judged you a little bit." 

And after he said that Clark only looked at him with anger and annoyance. After a few seconds Clark responded to him and his exact words were 

"Go fuck yourself." 

Then he flew off fast into the air. 

And now that they’re team mates in the justice league, the alien made it difficult for Bruce to work with him. He didn't follow his orders most of the time, he went on missions that he didn't tell him about first and made snide remarks on if Bruce didn't have his little toys or money, he be nothing. 

And Bruce has been trying to make up for his mistake of almost killing the Kryptonian, but Clark is not making this easy. 

"Well I can't go. I'm going to be busy, plus I don't wanna be around some rich snobs. Being around you is enough."

Before Bruce could say anything, Clark closes the door in his face. Bruce growls in anger. 

How dare this damn alien? anyone would have to be crazy to reject him. The damn alien isn't all high and mighty as he thinks is. Bruce bought him to his knees and he can do it again. 

In fact he will do it again. 

If Clark doesn't want to try and make things better between them, then he will use force to make him cooperate.

~~~~~~~~

The next day Clark is coming home from work and he has some Mexican take out with him. 

He takes off his glasses and sits on the couch ready to relax from a hard day at his job. Everything was just hectic.

He had to do five interviews, edit a butch of articles because the editor was out sick and sort through photos. 

He just wants to keep work out of his mind for the night.

Just as he was about to take his food out, he hears something. It's the sound of a heartbeat. 

"For god sakes out of all the damn apartments a robber could choose, they had to pick this one." He mumbles. 

He gets up from the couch and heads to the bedroom. Inside he sees nothing, but he knows someone is hiding in here. 

"Okay, whoever you are, come out and I'll go easy on you." 

He doesn't get an answer.

"Come on I just got back from work and I don't feel like playing gam-" He's cut of from something being thrown at him from his closet. 

His eyes get wide when he sees what is it.

"Damn it." He gasp. He starts to go down on his knees and groans in pain. It's green Kryptonite and it's a huge chunk of it.

The closet door opens and Clark growls in annoyance once he sees who it is.

"You." 

Bruce comes out of the closet with a smirk. He has on a expensive suit and a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "I hope I'm not being too cliché with the flowers." 

He casually says as if he didn't just toss a chunk of Kryptonite at him. He goes to Clark's dresser and puts flowers on there."

"Make sure to water these." Clark only groans in pain as a response. 

"Are y-you crazy? Why are you doing this?"

"Because Clark, I'm tired of your childish behavior. You need to let things go-"

"You tried to kill me, you psycho." 

Bruce sighs and goes over to him, he kneels down on the floor. "Yes and I do apologize for that."

"Apology not accepted." 

"I guess you have the right to not accept it. But you not following orders, going off to do missions when the whole team is supposed to be involved is unacceptable. Also I don't take rejection to well. When I want something I get it." 

"Y-You, asshole. Fuck, make it stop. Please." 

Bruce smirks, he wants to hear more begging from the other man. "Come on ask politely." Clark glares at him and turns his head away. Making Bruce shrug and get up. 

"Oh well. Hopefully you can crawl away from it fast enough." He heads to the door, making the alien panic. "No! You just can't leave me here." 

"Then beg."

Clark groans. "Pl-Please. Please help me, please." 

"Please help me what?" 

"Pl-Please help me Bruce." 

"Not good enough."

At this point, Clark feels tears begin to well up in his eyes. He's not sure what's worse. The pain or the humiliation. "Please help me Batman! Okay! Please fucking help me Batman! Just help." He starts to sob and Bruce goes back to him. 

He picks up the green crystal and walks to the window. He opens it and throws it out. Bruce goes back to the sobbing man on the floor and runs his hand through his hair. 

"Sh, Shh. It's okay." 

While he's doing that. He takes something out of his pocket. It's a gold bracelet, he grabs Clark's limp wrist and snaps it on. He pulls out a small key and puts it in a small key hole on the braclet. 

It won't be too tight for Clark, but tight enough where he won't take it off.

"W-What is this?”

"Just a little something I made. It's a bracelet with some Kryptonite." 

Clark looks like he's about to have a heart attack, but Bruce quickly calms him down. "It's only blue Kryptonite. So it's only going to take away your powers. Not hurt you. Now, would you like to go to that art show with me?”

"No." 

"Maybe I can get you to change your mind." Bruce says while wipes away some tears that are still on Clark's cheeks. Before Clark could say anything else, Bruce smashes his lips onto his. 

Clark tries to push him off at first, but Bruce grabs his wrist and pins them down. Clark bites his lip, but soon starts to kiss back and moans. 

Bruce then starts to kiss his neck and bite on it, making the other man groan even more. 

"Let's get you out these clothes, shall we?" He grabs onto Clark's blue button up shirt and pulls it open. Some buttons pop off of it. “Hey!" 

"I'll buy you a new one." 

Bruce helps Clark sit up and he takes off the shirt. Bruce then unbuckles Clark's pants and takes them off. Then finally get got to his boxers.

Once Clark was fully naked, he blushes from being so exposed to the other man. "Come on, let's get on the bed." Bruce grabs Clark's wrist and helps him off the floor. 

He gets Clark to the bed and gives him a push so he falls on it with a bounce and that he's laying on his back. 

"God I dreamed of you being beneath me like this. Vulnerable, exposed, just completely helpless."

"You're an ass, you know." 

"Maybe. But don't act like you don't want this. You are hard right now." 

Bruce grabs Clark's hard cock and gives it a firm squeeze. Clark whimpers and Bruce starts tease his balls next, getting him harder. Bruce keeps playing with his cock and balls until some pre-come is starting to leak. "Left your legs up and hold them." 

Clark hesitates, but does what he says. 

"Hm, that won't be enough. Let me help you." Bruce gets on the bed and grabs Clark's legs. He starts pushing them until Clark's ass is in the air and his cock is dangling in his face. 

"That's much better. Don't you think?" 

Clark was too embarrassed to say anything. He's never felt this exposed before. 

"Such a pretty hole. It's pink, like a Virgin pink and it's so closed tightly. Have you had anything fill it before?

"N-No."

"That's ashamed." Bruce rubs the pink rim with his finger and taps on it. "Can't believe nobody has filled your little hole, would you like me to do it?" 

He doesn't let Clark answer, He just gets the tip of his finger in and teases him with it. Clark whines and squirms a bit. 

Clark whines again when Bruce pulls his finger out and gets off the bed. "Hold your position, I'll be right back." 

He steps out the room and Clark struggles a bit to keep his position. Soon Bruce is back and he has a bottle of lube in his hand. 

"Found this in the bathroom. Have you been busy Clark?"

"I got it when me a-and Lois we're together."

"Ah yes. I heard the break up has been hard on you-“

"Shut up and just get this over with." Bruce nods, deciding not to keep talking about it. He doesn't want Clark to think about Lois, just him. He'll try to make Clark forget about her.

Bruce goes back on the bed and gives a little slap to Clark's flank. He feels some satisfaction when he sees a hand print forming.

Bruce opens the bottle and brings it to Clark's hole. Clark gasp as Bruce starts to nudge it in there.

Bruce pushes it in a bit more and squeeze the bottle. "G-God." Clark gasp and Bruce rubs his rim while he continues to fill him up. He squeeze the bottle two more times before pulling it out.

Clark's hole was leaking a bit of lube and Bruce uses a finger to push it back in. 

He moves his fingers and Clark's cheeks get red from hearing squelch sounds that's coming from him. "Hungry little hole you have. Just clenching around my finger so tightly, can't wait to see how you feel on my cock. 

Bruce gets a second finger in and and scissors them wide. Clark groans in pleasure when Bruce gets his fingers in deeper. He rubs at Clark's prostate and twist. 

"B-Bruce. Fuck."

Bruce continues to rub at his prostate and takes his fingers out. He puts both of his thumbs to Clark's hole, presses on the rim and stretches it wide open. 

Clark whimpers when he feels some of the air seep inside him. "Despite being a virgin your hole is so easy to stretch open-"

"I-I'm not a virgin." 

"You are when it comes to taking a cock up your ass. God your hole is becoming a pretty red." Bruce let's go of it and grins once it stays open, winking at him. 

"Such a needy little hole. Don't worry, I'm about to fill you right up." Bruce unzips his pants and pulls them down a little. 

He gets out his cock and grabs the lube. He slicks it up and tosses the bottle to the floor. Bruce settled on his knees while grabbing Clark's ankles. He gets the head of his cock against Clark's wet hole. 

He pushes in and once he's fully seated, he starts to thrust. 

"Oh my god, fuck, fuck." Clark whispers and Bruce grins. "You're enjoying this aren't you? Becoming a little a cock slut for me. You're not going to want anyone else when I'm done with you." 

He goes a bit faster and his grip on Clark's ankles get tighter. He pulls all the way out and rubs his cock head against Clark's rim. "Please." Clark begs.

"Please what, honey?" 

"P-please get back in me." 

"So polite." Bruce chuckles and he slams back in. Both of them moan and Bruce starts to thrust even faster, making his cock hit Clark's prostate. 

Clark mewls when he feels himself about to come. Bruce grabs his cock and gives it firm squeeze. 

"Come, come from me fucking you. Come from my dick."

Clark gives a high pitched whine and starts to come. It gets on his chest and a little bit gets on his face. Bruce keeps thrusting until he finally comes in Clark. 

Bruce let's Clark catch his breath before pulling out. 

Clark's hole is a pretty shade of red now and it looks even prettier when white come starts to leak out. Bruce traces his thumb through the mess and pushes it back in.

"B-Bruce."

"You still wanna be full don't you? We can't have you leaking, now can we?" Bruce gathers some more come and pushes it inside Clark's sensitive hole. 

Bruce pushes some more in there and rubs it on Clark’s clenching walls. 

He finally pulls his fingers out and Clark's legs collapses. He pants a little and sits up. "Okay fine." He pants.

"Fine, what?"

"I'll go with you. Just don't ever do this again."

Bruce starts to get a little worried. "You mean the sex?"

"No. Breaking into my apartment."

_

Ten minutes later Bruce and Clark are on the sofa. The TV is on and Clark is hungrily eating his Mexican take out. Clark is still naked.

"Wouldn't you rather heat that up?" Bruce ask as Clark starts to eat his second burrito.

"I'm too hungry to care." 

"God I wish I had your metabolism, where does it all go? The address to the party is on a little card in the bouquet I put on your dresser. Also give me your wrist." 

Clark holds out his wrist and Bruce gets the key from his pocket. "You won't punch me with that super strength of yours when I take this off will you?" 

"If I wanted to punch you I would have done it by now. Even without my super strength." 

Bruce nods and unlocks the bracelet. He gets up and goes to the door. "See you Friday night."

"Wait." Clark says before he opens the door. He reaches into one of the take out bags and opens a container. It has some flan in it.

He goes over to Bruce and Bruce is about to politely declined, thinking Clark is going to offer it to him, but Clark doesn't it. 

He smushes the dessert onto Bruce's suit jacket. He smears it, making sure it gets really messy. 

"That's for the green Kryptonite. I said I wouldn't punch you, but I didn't say I wouldn't do anything at all."

"Fair enough-" Clark then smashes some in his face. Clark smirks and throws the container to the floor.

"See you Friday night." 

Bruce nods and goes out the door. 

Well at least Bruce got what he wanted, even it did cost him a suit and flan in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped y’all enjoyed it it. Sorry if there’s any mistakes, I edited it, so hopefully there’s not too many. Leave some comments and kudos.


End file.
